Demons and Angels
by Mortallife
Summary: Jace and Clary have grown up in a 'normal life', but everything changes when they start to get these abilities. Once they are opened up to the Shadow hunter world, they embark on a journey for the truth of who they really are.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to a pounding headache. It must have been one heck of a party. I get up and get two Advil tablets and gulp them down with a glass of water. After I had breakfast I went upstairs to get ready for school. I was now on my way to Izzy's. Alec is Izzy's older brother who is in college now and she also has an arrogant adopted brother Jace. Sure I think he's cute and all but he's just an arrogant asshat. I finally get up to Izzy's house no scratch that mansion. Mayrse Izzy's Mum says it's an old church or something. I got up to the front door when I felt my stomach flip. I felt like throwing up but I swallowed it back and tried to put on a non-sick face. I knock on the door and Izzy answers straight away looking smug. And she has every right because last night Simon and she talked about what they were and they kissed and are now going out and I was happy for them. "Hey Clary!" she said cheery. "Hi Izz-" I stopped and held my stomach painfully which got me a worried look from Izzy. "You alright?" I nodded even though I wasn't okay. Then it got to the point where I needed a bathroom quick. I held a hand over my mouth. "Excuse me one sec," I said running to find the closest bathroom. I needed to puke badly. I ran into a bedroom not knowing whose it was and went straight to the sink and puked. What did I eat or drink last night? I looked around the bathroom to see which room I ran into but stomach had other plans. I felt my stomach churn and puked again. I felt so sick now.

"Couldn't keep away from me huh?" I heard a familiar annoying voice. I turned to see Jace smirking at me. I just had to end up in Jace's bathroom didn't? I thought annoyed.

"What do you mean I can't keep away from you?" I asked confused and lightheaded.

I heard him chuckle. "You and I danced and then kissed," he said as if I remembered. But I don't remember anything. I then turned back around to the sink and threw up once again. I heard Jace laugh at me. "You really can't handle your liquor can you?"

I frowned at him. "But I didn't drink at all. I don't have a hangover and I seem to remember getting home. But the thing is I don't remember the party at all," I said still trying to remember something at least. "Well isn't that just weird," I said sarcastically then he left the room. Not a moment later I thought I heard him groan. What's up with him now? Then I saw Jace run into the bathroom and throw up into the toilet since I was at the sink. I was now grinning at him. "You really can't handle your liquor can you," I said mimicking his tone.

"Whatever Fray," he said and threw up.

 **IPOV**

Where the hell did Clary run off too? Probably back to kiss Jace. I smile at that thought, they are so cute together. I went up to my room when I heard someone throwing up coming from Jace's room. I pop my head into his bathroom to see him and Clary throwing up badly. It was so disgusting. "I thought you didn't drink last night," I said raising my eyebrows at her. Both Clary and Jace turned around surprised. "Not much of a second date if you ask me," I teased and she was blushing. It was so cute! And I can tease her so easily now. I could tell that she liked him and Jace liked her but they were so stubborn. "Okay one I didn't drink last and two Jace and I aren't a thing," she said looking pale. She's in denial. Clary then threw up again luckily in the sink. I scrunched my nose in disgust. I then looked to Jace who had been quiet this whole time. "Yeah I don't know whether you're lying or faking or are actually or not. You don't even look it," I raised my eye brows at him now. And now Jace was looking pale and leaned over the toilet bowl and threw up. "You believe me now?" he said slightly irritated. Why are only Clary and Jace sick? What did they have last night? "This is so weird. I mean how are you two are the only ones throwing up. I mean Jace you've been to many parties before and this has never happened," I frown in confusion. "It's a mystery," he said sarcastically then threw up again. "Isn't it just great that he can still be cocky and sarcastic while sick," Clary said rolling her eyes and then she threw up now. "You forgot charming and handsome as well," he added thoughtfully. They are really meant for each other. "Look I'll go tell Mum that you're too sick to go to school then I'll ring Luke Clary and we'll see what happens from then on," I said leaving the room.

CPOV

Great I may have to spend a whole day here. My Mum is dead and well my father is in jail and Luke's at the bookshop and I doubt Izzy and Mayrse would let me go and stay home alone. After spending probably an hour in the bathroom throwing up in the sink I got up and tried to walk. "Where are you going?" Jace asked me frowning.

"I'm going for a walk. My legs feel numb and I need some fresh air," I said walking out. As soon as I got out into his room I felt like throwing up again. As much fun as it would be throwing up on Jace's floor I spared the thought and ran back to his sink and threw up once more and groaned. I felt dizzy and my headache coming back. Then Izzy came back trying to not look at the sink. "Oh what great news have you brought back to tell us Izz," he said obviously sarcastically and I saw Izzy roll her eyes. "Well you two are obviously not going to school and Clary will stay here so that Mum can look after her because isn't Luke home. And I'm going to school now. Oh and have fun today and try and not to kill each other," she winked at me and left. It will probably take all I've got to not kill him. "Oh great lucky us," I heard him mumble.

"Oh yeah like I'm going to enjoy spending time with Mr. Asshat over here," I mumble to myself or so I thought. I heard Jace laugh, "Asshat? Usually I get called Asshole, Assmaniac or Golden boy," he laughs.

"I only keep the best for you, Blonde," I rolled my eyes.

"Blonde? That's so original."

"You're such an arrogant Asshat."

"What dictionary did you eat?"

"Obviously the one with some actual sense. What one did you eat?" I asked him and he had nothing to say. "Well I never thought I'd see the day that Jace Wayland is speechless," l laugh to myself.

"And I never thought I'd see the day that you'd kiss me," he said smugly. I kissed him?

"I did what? I'm still confused that I can't remember anything when I didn't drink and you can remember everything when you did drink," I mumbled to myself so I thought.

"It's a conundrum. Although I wish you remembered the kiss," he said thoughtfully

"Oh god I have to put up with you all day," I say dramatically.

"You know girls would do anything to be in your place."

"What to be throwing up all day feeling sick," I say although I knew what he meant.

"You are so stubborn you know?"

"Think of something I don't know then come and tell me," I rolled my eyes.

"Well there is one thing actually," he says and I look at him frowning and confused.

"And what would that be?"

"Well you may not see it yourself but your actually pretty," I could feel myself blush.

"Are you sure that you're not trying to swoon me," I raise my eyebrows at him.

"How could you dismiss our love," he says dramatically sarcastic.

"How could it be dismissed when there wasn't anything in the first place?" I knew that he was going to say something back but I threw up once more feeling sick all over again.

"I have to ask you something though; why do you always date the sluts and not have an actual real relationship?" I was really eager to find out why he does what he does. I looked at him to see his face looking sad. "I guess I'm scared that I will be broken," I sad with actual emotion which isn't like him at all. I decided to sit on the floor of his bathroom. "Really? How do you think all those girls feel when you do that to them!" I say shocked to hear him say that.

"I know I'm selfish all right! You know nothing about me!" he yells at me and I scoff at him. I really want to know but I won't force him to. "Well let me tell you something! I haven't had the best past either but I put it in the past and try to move on!" I say angry and he looked shocked. Did I really just tell him that? Oh my god what have I done now? I sigh and look at my hands which were now sweaty. "Look I'm sorry I just…It's just hard," he now looks gloomy and depressed. "Look I know that. It's hard and you think that your life will never be the same again. You feel all the emotions at once and it takes over you. It destroys you," I sighed thinking about my father and how he would hit me or punch me and even kick me. He'd say that it was my fault that my mum was dead and the fact that I looked like her didn't help either. It wasn't until Luke can my step-father found out what happened and threw Valentine into jail.

 **JPOV**

I was so upset at this point of time. I look over to Clary who was looking the same as I am. Did she go through the same sort of thing as I did? "Look Clary I know that you don't trust me but you can tell me," I say softly to try and push her.

"How do I know that though? You could go and tell the whole school and I just know that it wouldn't be pretty," she says then threw up again. The only way she would tell me is if I tell her my story. It was the only way. "Look Clary I'll tell why I do what I do okay? I have told nobody, the Lightwood's only know little bit and pieces of it," I look at her for a moment and she nodded. "Okay well I lived with my biological family with my father Stephen and my mother Celine. We lived happy for a while until my mother died and everything went downhill. I was 5 when he started to hit me kick me and yell at me. I never felt so alone in my life. I also had nightmares that sometimes involved my mother saying that everything would be okay. When my father came home drunk that was the worst…" I trailed off and I felt my cheeks wet. I was shaking as well.

"When he was drunk we would abuse me by throwing me and even cutting me sometimes and I would black out and sometimes when I woke up I was lying in a little puddle of my blood. He would also tell me all the time that 'to love is to be destroy, and that be loved is the one to be destroyed.' And when I was 10 I was adopted by the Lightwood's and at first I was really quiet and I was sure that they hated me but I eventually opened up and I knew that they didn't hate me but they accepted me," I stop and was feeling sick all over. I lean over the toilet and puke for at least 3 minutes and I was moaning in pain. I felt Clary rubbing circles on my back trying to soothe the pain. I can't believe I told her everything. I just hope that she will keep it to herself.

 **CPOV**

"Oh and to answer your question earlier I'm scared for an actual relationship because of everything my father has done and said to me and it still haunts me. And I don't know why I date the sluttiest girls in the school. And even when I do dump them they don't back down what so ever," he says and I smile while I laugh a bit. When he stops vomiting he sits back down on the ground. I grab one of the cups from his sink and fill it up with water and hand it to him. "I don't know if the water will make it good or worse. I've never been this sick before and you were vomiting for quite a while," I smile a bit concerned for him. He murmured thanks and drank it. I can't believe that he is so broken and he looks so depressed now. And he's never told anyone apart from me now. I guess I can tell him my story. I mean if he does tell anyone I won't hesitate to tell his. "Okay I'll tell you mine," I sigh and take a deep breath. "Well my mother and I were going somewhere one day in the car when something rolled over the road and we barely missed it. Anyway it was 15 minutes when something flew towards the front windscreen and hit my mother. I was in the backseat not knowing what was happening. The car swerved into some nearby bush land. I don't really know what happened after that but I got taken into hospital and was told that I had gotten a concussion and that…" I trail off now crying. Jace came over and hugged me in a comforting way. There were tears on his shirt now.

"I got told that my mum had died when the thing came at the windscreen and the car rolling off the road didn't help either. They were even surprised that I survived. My father took me out of hospital and took me home and that's when the worst years of my life started. He would slap me kick me yell at me. He would say that it was my fault and that he hated that I look almost exactly like her. He would say that I was ugly and that no boy would ever like me he would also that that I was a heartless bitch and that everything was my fault. And when he was drunk like that he would throw me and I would be unconscious in my own puddle of blood. When I was 12 my step-father found me and threw my father in jail. I now live with my step-father trying to get over the worst years of my life," I finished and was hugging him tightly trying not to cry.

"I guess we both have had pretty messed up childhood," he says and I laugh a bit because it was true.

 **JPOV**

I thought my life was bad but Clary's was just as bad.

"Oh and just to say I've never told anyone that much. The only person that knows that much is Luke my step-father. You won't leave me would you?" she asks pleading with sadness. Usually I would have said yes but Clary's different. There was no way I was going to leave her. She isn't completely to what I thought she was. I acted the way I did as a cover up in a way. Deep down I hated being an arrogant ass who was the school player. I just didn't want to feel alone again. "I will never leave you Clary. There is so much more to you than I ever thought."

"Aw I'm touched Jace," she says sarcastically while getting up. We haven't been out of the bathroom for hours. "We may as well go downstairs and eat something," I say getting up myself. We walk down the stairs and my legs felt stiff from sitting for so long and that was the same for Clary. As I was walking down the stairs I didn't realise that there was something on the step and slipped on it making me fall down the stairs colliding into Clary who was now rolling down the stairs with me. When we rolled down to the bottom of the staircase we were lying down and I could see her laughing. Usually she would be angry or pissed off put she was laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask confused and slightly jittery. This was a new side to her that I didn't know very well. "I never…thought that…you could be…so clumsy…" she says in between her laughing. Now that I think about how didn't I notice those pencils on the step? I've certainly never lost focus before. I could tell that she was trying to keep her laughs in. "Okay fine you can laugh at me just this once," I eyed her and she started laughing so hard that there were tears going down her cheeks. "Okay seriously Red was it isn't _that_ funny," I huff and she settles down a little. "It's just that I've never seen you so out of focus before," she says getting up then put out a hand to help me up which I took. Clary was something different as in a good way. She didn't just want me for my looks or that I was popular or just to get into bed with me and I like it. We went into the kitchen and she sat on one of the kitchen stools. "What on earth is that bowl full of?" she asks looking disgusted. I turned to see that she was talking about a bowl that was supposedly a salad but looks as if it was burnt to a crisp. "That's Isabelle's. I don't understand why she tries so hard when she just can't cook what so ever," I say truthfully. Everyone knows that she can't cook to save her life.

Clary was laughing again. "You're telling me. She's made me eat some of her stuff and I almost puked it straight out. I've never really had the guts to tell her though because I don't want to hurt her feelings. But then again I don't have to because you and Alec seem to say it often enough," she shrugs and I couldn't help but laugh.

CPOV

I couldn't help but laugh at him when he fell even though he did collide into me. We went to the kitchen and he got out 2 mangoes. "You like mangoes?" I ask just surprised and he nods. I knew Jace was hot and I thought of him as an arrogant ass but he's different today and I like this side of him. After he cut the mango he put it into a small bowl and handed it over to me. I said thanks and ate the mango. We didn't eat much because we were still not well enough to eat anything big. The mango was sweet and juicy and just what I needed. I look over to Jace and he seemed to be in his own little world and I couldn't help but smile at him. After we were finished eating we went down to their movie theatre place. It was so big and amazing, I always loved coming into this room and watching a movie. "What movie do you want to watch?" he asks me as I sit down on one of the big comfy seats. "Um anything that isn't all that lovey dovey stuff," I say with my face flinching and he looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Lovey dovey? And I think your one of the first girls I've ever met that doesn't like romantic movies." He smiles at me.

"Well I'm not like any other girls. And I hated the Notebook. Izzy made me watch it and I fell asleep," I say like it was just yesterday. Jace chuckles, "I feel your pain. Izzy made me watch Mean Girls, Confession of a shopaholic, the princess diaries, legally blonde I could go on," he says and I really couldn't help but laugh at him. I couldn't even imagine him watching chick flicks. "Well I'd rather watch stuff like the Avengers, Iron Man, and Thor and so on," I say and he was looking at me in total astonishment. "Thank god because I don't think I would've survived watching another chick flick. Their so sappy and dull. I usually hear Izzy talking about which guy she thinks is hot and why life isn't fair blah, blah, blah," he says getting a movie out.

"Oh yeah? Well I usually get the It's so weird that you don't have a celebrity crush and that I really need one because that's what girls do. But even if I did she wouldn't even know who it is because it's from a movie that she doesn't even know," I huff a bit irritated. When Jace came to sit next to me I saw that he had put on the Avengers. "So do you have a celebrity crush?" he asks me curiously. I think about it for a while. There was just so many really. "Well I do like Chris Hemsworth and Hugh Jackman. I mean they're so hot but anyway their just actors so it's nothing more nothing less."

The movie has been playing for a while and we sat there in silence watching. "Did you know that there's another Avengers movie coming out next year?" he asks me. There was? Oh thank you Jace now I'm going to be excited for next week or so I thought sarcastically. "They're doing another one?" I ask excited and I could tell that he knew I was excited. "Yes and I can't wait to see what they've done with Loki and all. I mean the guys a dickhead."

"I think his horn things and funny. He looks like an ape," I say he was laughing then I did the same. I was actually enjoying me time with Jace. We have a lot in common and it was good to talk with someone who went through the same sort of things as I did. Even if I told Izzy and Simon they would try to calm me down and say that it would be okay. It would be nice that they would do that but only Jace knows the feeling and it's not a great feeling. We haven't vomited all afternoon since we ate so it must not be a bad sickness. In the corner of my eyes I could see him watching the movie. The air conditioner must be on because I could feel myself shiver. "You cold there Red?" he grinned pleasantly and I nod. I actually was cold. He pulled me over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was so warm. I rested my head on his chest and could hear his calm heartbeat. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we watched the rest of the movie.

JPOV

She looked so peaceful and innocent. I don't know what she's done to me but I feel something I've never felt before towards her. I looked down to see that she has fallen asleep. She was so cute and adorable.

"I'm Home," Izzy sang. Oh crap she's going to get the wrong idea. "Jace! Clary! Where are you two! If I come in to see that you're making out I think that I may puke!" she shouted around the house and I laughed to myself.

I thought I'd just yell to say that we weren't kidnapped during the day or anything, "Down here Izz!" I yell back to her. Not a second later Izzy was in the movie theatre staring at me. She was going to lose it badly. "Aw she's so cute when she's asleep. You didn't do anything to her did you?" she looked at me suspiciously. I'm so lost. Why didn't she get angry at me? "Aren't you going to get angry at me or something?" I asked her looking blankly at her.

"Why would I when you two are so cute together. I mean the sexual tension between you two was- well I don't know the word for it. Everyone knew you like her and the way she looks at you it's obvious that she likes you too. She's so oblivious to it and completely stubborn to admit it as well," Izzy smiled at me when she finally finished her speech. I was too stunned for words. It was that obvious that I like her? And she likes me too? I smiled widely now. "I don't really know what to say. How I feel towards her something I've never felt towards any other girl I've ever met and it scares me sometimes."

"Well have you told her how you feel?"

"No obviously. But I can't tell her she thinks I hate her."

"Just tell her and stop being scared. She likes you and you like her end of story," Izzy said walking out. I really hope that Clary wasn't half awake now. I went to try and change the movie when she was waking up. "Clary you're finally awake."

"How long have I been out for?" she asked stretching.

"Um about an hour at least. Oh and Izzy's home."

"Oh I know I heard you two talking," she tensed a bit. Oh crap how much did she hear?

"How much did you hear?" I asked hoping she didn't hear the part when I said that I liked her.

"Um everything." Crap!

"Look Clary I didn't-" the next thing I knew her lips were on mine. So she didn't hate me at all. I kissed her back and I felt my whole body tingle with excitement. "Just to say I never really hated you I just thought you hated me," we broke apart now.

"What a conundrum then because I thought you hated me."

"Let me just say thought if you tell anyone those personal things I may have to kill you," I knew she was being sarcastic because she wouldn't be able to live with guilt of killing me. "Well that goes same way with me too," I smiled at her.

"CLARY!" I heard Izzy yell out to her.

"I better go and see what she wants before she trashes the house trying to find me," she said getting up and I heard him laugh.

 **CPOV**

I got up to Izzy's room to find her glancing at me. Oh boy here we go now!

"Okay what do you want Izzy," I asked still wearily.

"What do I want? What happened between you and my brother?" she in a Duh tone.

"Well we were obviously throwing up almost all morning. I started to get a cramp and we also decided to get something to eat. I don't know what happened but he slipped on something and he crashed into me and ended up lying side by side laughing a bit. We then went to eat then went to watch a movie and I was cold so he wrapped his arm around me and I must have fallen asleep. I was about to wake up when I heard you two talking about and decided to pretend I was still asleep when I heard you talking about him actually LIKING me," I explained to her and her eyes were wide.

"Oh well about that I'm sorry but I had to find out. And it's obvious to everyone that you like each other even all the cheerleaders get jealous that he doesn't give that much attention to them," Izzy smiled at that thought.

"Wait so he does like me?" I wanted to be confirmed before I did anything too stupid.

"He doesn't just like you per say; he loves you. It's written all over his face when he sees you. And between you and me you'd be such a cute couple," she squealed the last part.

"Okay, okay thanks Izz. I better go back to him them," I waved her off and went back to Jace.

All I can think now is please hope to the Angel that Izzy is right.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back in the theatre room to see Jace watching Ion Man 2. He loves you Clary. He actually LOVES you. "Clary are you okay?" he asked me standing up and not moving. I took a step forward, "So you do actually like me do you not?"

"Like would be an understatement," he said without sarcasm. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into his arms and it felt so right. "I like-love you too," I said and putting my arm around his neck to pull him down to kiss him. When he kissed me back my body felt alive and it was amazing. His soft lips were crushed against mine; finally I might add.

"I knew it Clary I told you so!" Izzy exclaimed happily from the door. I got a pillow from her bed and threw it at her. "Do you mind Izz?" Jace said half angry.

"Nope since it's an open room. And I like what I'm seeing right here." She smiled smugly. She did have a point though we are in an open space room. "Well we'll leave you then," I said grabbing Jace hand and leaving the room. We were now in his room. "Does she always have to ruin a perfect moment," I huff and that earned me a smile. "Well you know what she's like." And how true that was.

"Oh how I do. She likes to dress me up and take me shopping. Well more like I'm forced to do that but that's beside the point." He laughed a little.

"You know I think she sort of played with or feelings for each other," he said and I looked at him confused. When he saw that I didn't know what he meant he continued. "I mean she knew that I loved you but didn't say anything. And I think she knew that you weren't really asleep and that you could hear everything and she waited until she exactly knew how you felt." He explained I knew that it was true. "That sneaky bitch." I laughed. "She really knows how to play it doesn't she. But then again I like her for that," I said kissing him again. God I like kissing him. I can't believe I never admitted to myself that I actually loved him. I just always judged him for how he acted around at school which was an arrogant ass. We broke away from kissing and I rested my head on his chest. "What happens about school tomorrow? I don't want to ruin your reputation or anything," I smirked at him.

"Oh you won't ruin it trust me." he said then kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to him and felt my eyes droop ready to fall asleep. I was now falling asleep being happy and safe.

The next morning I woke up to something warm. I snuggled in closer never wanting to get up or leave.

"Morning beautiful," Jace said half asleep. That's when I realised that I was with Jace.

"Morning," I said still half asleep myself. I was about to ask him something when he ran to his bathroom and I could hear distinctly that he was throwing up again. Weird we hadn't thrown up since yesterday before we ate. Whoever did this to us was going to pay big time. I went over to the bathroom and looked at him in concern. Why was he the one vomiting and not me? "You okay in there Jace?"

"Oh I'm fine I'm just puking my insides out just for fun." He said sarcastically then threw up again. I rolled my eyes and opened the a little bit and leaned against the wall looking at him. He was looking pale and sick again. Then it hit me. He could've started throwing up at this time yesterday. "Hey Jace when did you start throwing up yesterday?" I asked him.

"Um about this time why?"

"Oh nothing just wondering. Well I'm going to go get ready for school and I'll tell Maryse that you're vomiting again." I said and he nods before clutching the toilet bowl again. I get outside his bedroom door and felt pain in my stomach and I clutch it tightly. I force the pain down and walk downstairs for breakfast. Just then Maryse walked in perfect. "Hey Maryse Jace is vomiting again." I inform her and she looks sad. "Oh thanks Clary. I don't know what is up with him lately," She sighed. As I walked upstairs to get my stuff I looked up at the time. I started vomiting around this time. There was nothing so I was free to go to school. However that didn't last when the pain surging through my stomach. Oh dear god the pain was unbearable. "Hey Clary I-" I ran straight past her and went into Jace's bathroom once again and threw up in his sink. "Well, well couldn't stay away from me huh," he smirked. I groaned in pain. "I thought I wasn't going to. This must be a coincidence," I mutter to myself.

"What are you talking about Clary?"

I sigh, "I don't know really. I mean you started to vomit the same time as you did yesterday and now I'm doing the same. What the hell is happening to us?" I said in frustration and leaned over the sink and puked.

"This is all too weird. This is more than a coincidence if you ask me." he grumbled to himself. I was throwing up worse than Jace was but he got it bad yesterday. Just then my phone vibrated. Oh shit it must be Luke. I got it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hey Luke I'm so sorry that I haven't told you where I've been." I start and then throw up.

"It's alright Clary but where are you?" I heard Jace vomit again.

"At the Lightwood's and I haven't been feeling well yesterday and now today as well." I explain then I puke then not long after me Jace does.

"Oh that's okay Clary. Who's throwing up behind you though?"

"Oh that's Jace. He's been throwing up like I have for the past two days." I explained to him.

"What Jace as in Jace Herondale?" what was going on?!

"Um yeah why? What's going on Luke?" I ask him desperately.

"Would it be okay if I come to talk to you two about something? It's important." He asked but sounded more of a demand.

"Um yeah sure see you in a bit." I said then hung up the phone. Jace was looking at me weirdly. "What on earth was that conversation about?"

"He's coming over because he wants to talk to the both of us. I think this may be part of why we are vomiting. He sounded more uneasy when I said it was you that was vomiting as well."

"This is all too random." He said and I nod in agreement then throw up again. About 30 minutes later he heard the front door open. Jace and I look at each other then get up and walk down to greet Luke.

"Luke!" I said and ran to hug him.

"Hey Clare. Let's go to the library shall we." Luke said and Jace led the way.

Once we got to the library Jace and I sat on the couch facing Luke. We also had a little bowl each just in case. "Okay so what's this all about?" I ask to start him off.

"Yeah and why am I involved?" Jace chipped in and to be honest I was confused as to why Jace was here.

"Okay well Clary you know how you used to vomit for days when you were younger?" he asked and I nodded. "Well it's because your father experimented on you with angel blood which makes you be able to do magical things if you say."

"Wait you mean I was an experiment and so was my brother?" he nods.

"Yes but he's the opposite of you. He got demon blood basically evil. You've been vomiting because it's getting more into your system mixing with your normal blood. It making you feel uneasy." This is all too weird. Luke then turned to Jace. "As for you Valentine and your father worked together and of course he gave you Angel blood as well and that's of course why you're vomiting." He explained and Jace looked too shocked. "Wait so is that why I would throw up gold blood sometimes?" Jace asked and Luke looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes it is. Has this happened to you before Clary?" I thought about it for a moment then I remember when I was 9 I saw gold blood and I freaked out. I nodded my head Luke.

Luke sighed deeply, "This is unbelievable. You guys are even more powerful than anticipated. This could either go good or bad." Luke shook his head in irritation. "There is no idea what Valentine will do especially with your brother and all his connections." He finished and I now was feeling sick. I quickly grabbed the bowl and threw up over and over. I was vomiting feeling sick form what I had been told and with the Angel blood apparently coursing through my blood. I felt Jace come over and rub circles gently on my back. "What do we do then Luke? And what do you mean be able to do magical stuff? Like have powers or something?" Jace asked.

"Sort of like that. Have you experienced anything weird or out of the ordinary?"

"Um I don't think so. Unless you count that I can jump from a building and land like a feather."

"Yes you would count that. What about you Clary?"

I looked up and tried to think, my drawings have been doing weird things lately. But it couldn't be could it? Oh this is all so confusing. "Oh um well my drawings have been doing all sorts of things. I have these dreams I then wake up and draw them and they glow and burn to ash." I shrugged.

"Okay look I'll talk to Maryse about this but it might be best for you two to stay inside for a while so that we get a little more of an understanding of your powers," Luke said getting up and leaving. I then heard Jace throw up and it was my turn to hold him and rub circles on his back. I still can't believe that this is happening to us. Why did I have to have the father from hell?! "You do know that we are going to have to stick together now right?" I asked him and he nodded. "I just can't believe that my father would do this to me?! I haven't and didn't do anything wrong?!" I said in frustration.

"I couldn't agree with you more. It wasn't my fault that I was born and that she died. You'd think that with you're only child you would want to protect them from anything but no I didn't get that. I had to listen to my friends complain that their not allowed to do anything and that they hate their parents when I would do anything to have my mum back," Jace now had tears forming up in his eyes.

"That's the one thing that hurt most I think. How that they would talk bad stuff about them and all that I ever want is to have my mum back. But I can't because she's dead and will never ever come back to me," I was crying now. _I love you sweetie, forever and ever._ My mums last words to me and now I'm crying even more. Jace had me in his arms hugging me tightly and I had my head resting on his chest with my tears soaking up his shirt. We sat there for a while and I started to get pins and needles all through my leg. "Jace I need to get up please," I whispered and he let go of me and I stood and shook my leg. The feeling was driving my leg crazy. "Bring your leg here." He said and I look at him skeptically "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to make the pain go away." He explained so I brought my leg up to the edge of the couch. He wrapped his left hand around my ankle and I felt shivers all through my body. He then started to lightly hit my leg. Not the sort of thing I was expecting but hey it was helping. I smile at mine and then he looks up at me. "Thanks that actually really helped," I said still shocked that it worked. Thank you for the future when I will need to cure my pins and needles. "I know I amaze myself even sometimes." He said cockily and I playfully whacked him on the chest. "Hey you brought it upon yourself for me to bring it up so not my fault."

"I did not, you interpreted it to make it sound like I said that," I glared at him.

"Well whatever. So now that we know that our vomiting isn't from that party I feel a little bit better. But seeing as it's because we have Angel blood in our veins I don't know," he admitted. To be honest I thought it was because of the party as well. I hadn't drunk anything on the night I made sure of it. I didn't think Jace did either. The thought of having Angel blood running through my veins wasn't the best feeling either. "What's going to happen now? Are we still going to be vomiting? Will my stupid father and brother come after us? Will I ever find out the truth about how my mother really died instead of the whole 'she died in a fatal car crash' story?! Will this nightmare ever end?! No of course not! And of course he just had to bring you into his whole experiment thing and I…" I started to feel numb all inside. I felt dizzy and my mind blurred then everything went black.

 **JPOV**

She kept on rambling on and on about something but then she stopped talking and looked sick and pale. All of a sudden she was falling and luckily I just caught her. What on earth happened to her? Was it because she was getting angry? I took her up to my room and laid her down on my bed. I sat on a chair next to her holding her hand lightly. "Oh Clary please wake up. Now that I think about it feels like we were drawn together not by fate but by the blood that we both have. It probably sounds crazy and stupid. I don't know what happened when I was younger I would see my dad with a little bottle of gold liquid but because I was so little I just ignored it. Somehow my father changed after the death of my mother and not in a good way. Sometimes I wish that I had a normal life as a kid so that I wouldn't feel so broken inside and out." I finished with tears coming out of my eyes.

I felt her grab my hand tighter and my eyes went straight to her. She had her eyes open now. "It is not your fault. And Jace you are not the only one to feel broken both inside and out. My father did terrible things only because he thought that it was my fault that she died and that looking almost like her made him sick. It is not my fault on how I look, I couldn't do anything about It." and now she was crying. I got up onto my bed and held her tightly to me.

"Oh and just to say after all this time I have never hated you, in fact I liked you but I was too afraid to show it." She admitted quietly. Wow she actually likes me and doesn't hate me. Well that's different news. Clary was defiantly different but in a way that I like. She's not someone who I'd call 'hot' like I would usually but I would call her beautiful. Her red fiery hair to her small body and to her emerald green eyes which were staring right at me. It took me a moment to realize that she was day dreaming. "I'm sorry were you saying something?" she asked me looking back at me.

"You can be so like me sometimes, and it can be so annoying because it sometimes makes you look so cute." She blushed a bright red colour now. I cupped her face and brought her face down to mine and she had her hand wrapped around my neck and our lips now were crashed against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her in closer. She deepened the kiss and I heard her let a little moan. She is so cute and adorable. She is amazing and certainly not like any other girl I have ever been with in my life. She stopped kissing and she was hugging me tightly. "Wow," she whispered.

"You're amazing you know that Clary."

"No I didn't know that."

"Well you are." I said and kissed her forehead.

 **CPOV**

He kissed me! His lips were so soft. The kiss was perfect and it was an amazing first kiss. Wait that was my first kiss, or was it because apparently we did. "Hey Jace did we kiss at the party?" hoping that we didn't in a way.

"Um no we didn't, we were about too but Izzy dragged you away." Wow so that really was my first kiss. I wouldn't have been a big disappointment if we had of though. "Well just to say you were my first kiss." I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Well I'm honoured then." He said happily then drew in for another kiss. We stopped kissing and I felt a knot in my stomach. And I can tell you it doesn't feel too good either. "I will be back, need to throw up again," I said running to the nearest bathroom and throwing up again. This time throwing up feels worse. Not a moment later Jace runs in and is doing the same. "Is it just me or does this time feel worse?" I asked and vomited again.

"No it's not just you." He said and throws up and I swear I saw gold. I shook my head and threw up again but this time it was gold. Wait Jace did say that he threw up gold when he was little? "Jace I'm throwing up gold now," I said with my voice shaking with nerves because it's not every day that you throw up GOLD! His eyes were now wider and looking at me weirdly.

"What's wrong? Jace is it bad?"

"No I'm getting gold too. My only guess is that it is getting stronger and that it is now binding into our normal blood." He said and I guess that is true.

"This is all too weird."

We have been in the bathroom for basically the whole day and couldn't eat anything. I felt my body give in and felt my eyes droop. I knew that Jace came over to me and rested my head in his lap. "Sleep Clary," he whispered gently while brushing my hair with his fingers.

 **CPOV**

 _"Well, well it looks like you finally know what I have done to you and that Herondale boy hey." A man said that sounded familiar._

 _"Who are you?" I asked looking around._

 _"Oh come on you useless child don't you remember your father?!" he shouts at me. Oh god he's back._

 _"Oh yes how could I forget the man who made me scared every day,' I rolled my eyes and he was getting angry now._

 _"I will get my hands on you two one way or another," he smiled wickedly._

 _"No go away leave him alone!"_

 _"You think that I am going to leave my little experiments do you now!"_

 _"What did you do to me and Jace?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious? You two have these powers that no one else can do! You two are even more powerful than I anticipated._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

"Shh Clary its okay. Wake up baby." I hear Jace whisper to me and I wake up.

"My dad it was my dad. That stupid asshole of a dad."

 **JPOV**

Having Angel blood coursing through my blood okay weird but being told that I could do freakishly not normal things freaks me out too. I'm sure that it is freaking out Clary just as much. It was such a relief that she was with me and that we are in this together because without her I don't know what I would have been doing now. I looked down at a sleeping Clary and she is so adorable. She started to squirm around and I could only think that she was having a nightmare.

"No go away leave him alone," she murmurs. "Shh I'm here baby," I whispered to her and she seems to be restless.

"What did you do to me and Jace?" she keeps murmuring things and I try to shake her awake. "Shh Clary its okay. Wake up baby." I whispered and I could see her emerald green eyes now. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I think so," she said hugging me tighter now.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Valentine my so called dad and how he will get us and that he will not abandon his experiments. We're in danger now I can just feel it."

"We'll figure something out."

 **CPOV**

After Jace and I were sitting together for a while Luke comes back into the room with Izzy and Mayrse. "Okay what's going on now?" I asked sitting up same as Jace.

"There is something that Mayrse and I have to tell you guys." Luke said simply sitting down same as Mayrse. Izzy, Jace and I look at each other in confusion. We then looked back at Luke and Mayrse. "Okay so what is going on?" Izzy asked.

"Okay well you guys are all part of a world where we fight demons and protect the mundanes." Mayrse explained and we are just sitting there absorbing the news that we are getting. This news isn't as bad as the first news that Jace and I had gotten. That was ten times worse.

"Wait so all that Angel blood stuff is just part of this?" Jace asked and Luke nodded.

"Yes Jace it is. When your parents were alive Celine was great friends with Jocelyn and Valentine with Stephan. Valentine gave a vile containing Angel blood and said to give it to you when Celine was pregnant with you." Luke started and Jace wasn't looking all too good. I wrapped my arm around his waist and grabbed his right hand and started tracing circles on it. He seemed to go back to his normal colour. "Yes and when Stephan died Celine was devastated and committed suicide. Of course Valentine didn't want you to die so he cut you out." I grabbed the closest bowl there was and gave it to Jace who threw up in it. "Wait what does Clary and Jace have in them?" Izzy asked very lost. Oh yeah no one has told her what's been happening.

"Well a guy called Valentine who was married to my mum, experimented on my brother with Demon blood then experimented on both Jace and I with Angel blood. We can do things that no one else can. And also that Valentine and my brother Jonathon could be coming after us." I summed up; pretty much everything.

"Oh so that's why you two were vomiting." Izzy understood now. Thank god.

"Wait did my mother leave Valentine when she was pregnant with me?" I asked and Mayrse and Luke both nod. "Yes when she knew that Valentine was up to something she left straight away because she didn't want the same thing to happen to you too. Unfortunately she was too late for that." Luke said sadly.

"Did you guys take our memories away from us or something?" Jace asked looking pale still.

"Yes we did. Only to protect you guys but after what Valentine did to Jace and Clary we couldn't keep it any longer." Mayrse explained and I could tell that we were all a bit frustrated that we didn't get told and that our memories were wiped. I felt sick now and there wasn't a spare bowl anywhere so I had to run out of the room into the nearest bathroom. I sat on the floor hugging the toilet bowl. I knew that Jace was standing at the door. "Why is this happening to us? I hate this sick feeling that I am having all the time. I just want my normal life back." I was now crying. Jace came and sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "We've never had a normal life. Never have never will." He sighed. "Yeah I guess not. How are you feeling now?" I asked him after him vomiting for a while back in the room.

"I'll be fine I guess."

"I just wish that I had my mum here with me because she's the one who decided to marry Valentine in the first place!" I let out a frustrated sigh and rested my head on his shoulders. "Life's not always fair Clary. And I speak from experience." He said sadly. Our lives are truly messed up.

"So what's going to happen now? Now that we know that we are shadow hunters and are warriors do we have to train or something? Oh and what about Alec?" I was rambling again.

"Okay yes we are going to have to train and I'm sure Alec will have been informed. Oh and did you know that he has a boyfriend now?" he asked me. Alec had come out that he was gay to me first because he said that I seemed to be the most honest one. And I was glad that he had told me. After the conversation that we had I encouraged him to 'come out of the closet' per say. "Oh that's great! Who is it? What's he like?" I was bombarding Jace with questions now.

"Yeah it is and his name is Magnus Bane. Apparently he is very sparkly and has a nickname that is King Sparkles. But I think I'll call him Mags instead." He decided and I laughed at the nickname King Sparkles. Sparkles; that just made me laugh even harder. Jace looked at me weirdly and I smiled at him and said, "Sparkles." And went back to me little fit of laughing and Jace joined in not long after.

 **IPOV**

Okay being told that you're a shadow hunter is all so much. I fight demons to protect the mundane world which are the people that I have lived with for most of my life. And also that Jace and Clary are different to any other shadowhunter as well. Finding out that the reason behind their vomiting for the past day or two is because they have more Angel blood and it was coursing through their veins must be truly different. Oh and that they have special 'powers' if you call them is just freaky. Wait what happens to Alec because he isn't even here? Luke and my mum are just talking while I'm sitting here trying to process everything. Then mum left and came back with a small silver box. "Mum what is that?" I asked as she handed it to me. "This is a weapon that has been handed down all through my family as well as that necklace I gave you for your fifth birthday." She explained and I nod understanding what she was saying. I opened the box to see a snake bracelet. I took it out of the box and unsnapped it and it was now a whip. My eyes widened now in surprise and astonishment. My very own weapon. I went over to mum and hugged her and thanked her. "Hey mum what about Alec? I mean he's in college." I asked her and she seemed to be calm about my question.

"Oh you know his boyfriend Magnus Bane right?" I nod, "Well he's actually a warlock and I have asked him to explain everything that is happening to him." Thank god he will know. "Oh okay." I smiled. "Well I'm going to go and check on Jace and Clary." I said leaving the room.

 _Ugh this is all not making any sense,_ I thought walking through the gloomy looking corridor.


End file.
